Tainted Love
by alwaysfxrever
Summary: ["What on earth made you do this?" He asked. - "To keep Annie Cresta alive."] The time of year has rolled around to the Annual 70th Hunger Games. When Annie Cresta, the poor mad girl, is selected as tribute, Finnick Odair volunteers as their District's male tribute, even though he had won prior to this. What will be the outcome of the Games? / Rated M for mature audiences.


**Authors' Note:** Hello, hello! So firstly, we'd like to say that this username is run by two people: M and A. The both of us write stories together and have been doing so for years. We're using this account to share our stories written together.

This is our first story we'll be writing and publishing together on this site. To make things easier to follow: M is writing Annie's point of view/story, while A is writing Finnick's side. For each chapter published for this story, Annie's part will begin the chapter, followed by Finnick, and so on. Each chapter should have two parts for each point of view, unless stated otherwise.

Some things to keep in mind: This story is all about Annie and Finnick during the 70th Hunger Games. It's an AU where Finnick volunteers as tribute for the games because he doesn't want any harm to come to Annie when her name is called. We are both aware that this never happened and we mean no disrespect or confusion towards Katniss and Peeta, but this is our take on the whole "star-crossed lovers" theme.

Rated M for future posts that will include extreme violence, language, and sexual content.

Thank you for your time and we hope you enjoy reading our story!

-M & A

* * *

She hummed to herself as she sat at the dock with her legs hanging over the ledge as her toes gracefully ran across the top of the water. It was always her safe place to turn to when she felt lost or the need to run away from her worldly troubles. The water spoke to her; a soft song sung that always drew her back here.

As her toes wiggled just beneath the surface of the water, her sea green orbs widened as she twiddled her fingers within her lap, muttering soft nothings and incoherent words under her breath. Slowly she began to rock in place, her toes wiggling under the water a bit more quickly as her whispered words gradually turned into worrisome squeaks and whines.

She had her alone time for about twenty minutes, continuing in this fashion and steadily growing worse before calming- just like the small waves and ripples in the sea before her.

"Annie," a male voice could be heard behind her. "Annie, you can't stay hidden over here. They'll come for you." A pair of hands were on her shoulders now as she was pulled up and away from the water. As this happened, she began to thrash about wildly as the voice continued softly, "Come on, sweetheart. Today should be seen as an honor. It's your final reaping, Annie. Your name is hardly in the drawing and even if you were chosen, my child, it would be an honor for you to carry our family name into the arena."

More wild thrashing ensued and as she was uprooted from her safe haven and carried over his shoulder, she let out a blood curdling shriek, digging her nails into his backside as she was carried away.

• • • • • • • •

 _"And this year's female tribute is..._ ANNIE CRESTA."

• • • • • • • •

Annie sat further away from all of the other tributes as they were given the rundown of how training would go and how they would all eventually be "graded" and assessed into categories that would determine their ranking based on ability and intellect. Annie kept herself disassociated from everyone and anything dealing with the "Games". Perhaps this wasn't her smartest move, but she didn't really care. Every year she had gone through that terrible anticipation during the reaping and every year prior she made it out without being called. It was just her luck that her final reaping would be the one where she was called. And where she came from, District Four, most would fight for the chance to go into the games because it was seen as an honor. But when Annie's name was called? No one volunteered to take her place. They all saw her as the pariah, the lonesome one who didn't belong in their society. So why not just let her get weeded out by natural selection and allow the others a chance at victory?

Needless to say, Annie was aware of what the others thought of her. She knew they all thought she was just some "mad girl"- a nut case. She wasn't ignorant to their stares and whispers. She merely avoided looking at anyone for the most part, sitting alone with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs as she curled into herself and rested her cheek against her kneecaps. Her eyes were closed now and even at this point she could feel the stares on the back of her neck and hear the whispers going on.

When her eyes had opened, she glanced up and caught sight of the other tribute from her district; Finnick Odair. Annie had known of him from school. Always the popular and beloved one with his good looks and capability to charm anyone with just a flash of a smile. District Four would probably riot if he didn't come out of the games alive as the victor. As her eyes focused on the other, she knew she had no chance of survival. She was being thrown into the chopping blocks like a pig for slaughter.

Their instructions and debriefing were now over with and everyone was left to go train themselves. Annie idly watched everyone else head to a different station. Slowly, she stood and walked away from the others and sat on a bench where she fiddled with some rope strings; there had been a set up for learning to tie ropes or set up traps. Most others had taken interest in more offensive training. Annie was one of the rare few who decided to play with the survival skills area.

"I hear she's a psycho," a whisper was heard behind her.

Annie's eye twitched slightly, but she tried to push the thought from her mind. But the whispering didn't end there. Slowly, she dropped the rope strings and began scratching at her forearm, staring blankly out into space, as her skin became irritated and broke under her clawed nails, causing little lines of blood to form.

"I'm going to die," she whispered to herself over and over again, beginning to rock once more.

 _I'm going to die._

* * *

Anyone who would volunteer in the games had to have been so far off the spectrum that it was practically a cry for psychiatric help. There's a fine line between crazy and borderline psychotic. However, when Finnick Odair had volunteered, no one quite understood why. After all, he'd already won once before so what was he doing; _why_ was he doing this? He had his chance of _freedom_ and here he was... giving it away. His means of 'justification' didn't add up; none of his actions did. The Capitol had been shocked, almost in tears, and even the people of District 4 had been questioning him. Mags, with tears in her eyes, watched as the young boy she helped grow into the man he was today, step up to the stage and take his spot beside Annie and then she knew. _The poor mad girl._

His oceanic hues scanned the district until they met with Mags and she gently placed her hand above her chest as he did the same. A sign; a significance that she understood. That they both knew his reasoning and she could feel her heart crying out for him as _Finnick would not return._ Her tears had only gotten worse and when she was given her rightful goodbye, they never let go and she held onto Finnick with all of her might until she was pulled. The Peacekeepers, practically dragging her from the room as Finnick snapped for them to be kind; for them to not harm her. She had been so old; so fragile. He couldn't fathom knowing that she was in pain.

"I love you, Mags!" He cried out, knowing that she would not hear as the doors had already been closed and locked.

 _Here I go again._

• • • • • • • •

He already knew what to do. He knew what would happen and how this would go. He didn't listen; he only waited. It must have frustrated the mentor as he snapped his fingers, trying to gain back his attention.

"Finnick... listen... you might have won but it's a different game now. They've gotten smarter... made it harder." The mentor said, getting a brush of Finnick's shoulder as he focused on Annie. If what the mentor said was true; that meant he needed to _always_ keep his guard up. Sighing, the other stepped away and everyone was given their chance to show off their skills. Finnick didn't have to do much. Everyone knew what he was good at and he knew they'd take that into account as well. Naturally, they watched them but it was their whispers about Annie that left him a little on edge. He could have waltzed about, joined the careers, and flirted his ass off, but he was distracted. _Very_ distracted. That didn't happen often.

"No, you're not," Finnick said, whispering softly and standing behind the other. Noticing the scratches on her arm, Finnick rose his hand and gently laced his fingertips with hers to stop her from harming herself any further. With his thumb, he caressed the back of her hand. "I promise." He kept his voice soft; understanding that if he kept his tone low that she wouldn't become afraid of him. "Here... let me help."

Maneuvering himself, he stood in front of her before sitting down and crossing his legs. He'd always been very good at making nets, so knots, without a doubt, had been his forte. After all, the guy knew how to weave a basket so good that not even water could seep through.

Showing Annie, he helped her take the rope into her hands and very carefully and slowly, he did his best to teach her how to make a net. "See?" He flashed his genuine smile, his hues meeting hers. "Not so hard at all." Still, he could hear the whispers and he knew they were only getting worse due to the attention that he was giving her. "Ignore them by the way..." His attention now on the rope as he began to work on his own knot. "They're small minded."

It became silent as the two worked on their knots and he enjoyed the silence as nothing really needed to be said. That, and something told him that Annie didn't have much to say. Finnick was sure that she may have been wondering why he was helping her but something told him that it didn't happen often so _why wouldn't she wonder?_ Either way, he finished his knot and then revealed it to be a noose before wrapping it around his head and tightly pulling it around his neck and handing Annie the end. "I like to go out for walks... make sure you feed me... give me water." He teased, giving another smile and hoping that Annie would react.

* * *

It was odd and caught her off guard when Finnick came up behind her. She felt his whisper behind her ear first, then the feel of his fingers lacing with hers to refrain her from inflicting any further pain. Annie's eyes fluttered down to their laced fingertips and she stood rigid for a moment, unable to say anything. After all, she knew all about Finnick Odair. She knew he was a previous winner and how all the ladies of the Capitol and their District flocked about after him. He was a ladies' man, a smooth talker. He was Panem's most desired victor.

In that moment, Annie had to wonder what prompted Finnick into going through the games once more. He was a victor; he was exempt from ever having to experience the games ever again... and here he was. Being kind to her. There was only one way this would end and Annie knew that despite his words? She wouldn't be the one winning. Twenty-three would come to an end while only one would survive. That's the way it always worked for decades since the games had started. So why was he trying to soothe her and feed her lies that she wouldn't die? She was convinced that she would and even closer now to accepting that her short life would be coming to an end soon.

Without even responding, Finnick was already invading her time of solitude and was actually helping her. Again, she had to wonder why. And the brief thought that Panem's playboy was just trying to score with the mad girl before she met her demise crossed her mind. But no... that couldn't be it. He was being far too gentle and despite her initial concerns, Annie was able to simmer down and before long she was feeling at ease around him.

It was out of character for her to ever feel at ease around anyone. But Finnick had managed to do it. Her guard was slowly let down and even if she remained silent- since she was always one of the quiet ones to begin with, the others noticed her change in demeanor. She sat quietly, attempting to tie her own rope and watched Finnick's fingers swiftly do their work as she tried to keep up and do the same.

When Finnick wrapped the rope around his neck and handed her the end, she even let out a giggle, smiling for the first time in what seemed to be ages. A flash of life could be seen in her eyes, but just as soon as it happened, her same dull look had returned and she quickly let go of the end of the rope, furrowing her brows as she fiddled once more with her own ropes. What was she doing? How could she share a laugh with _him_? For all she knew, her life would come to an end by his hand. Without word, Annie stood and left him alone, leaving the training area as their mentor followed behind and tried to talk her into staying, but seeing that she wouldn't return, he escorted her back to her hotel room.

• • • • • • • •

" **Welcome to the 70th Hunger Games! I am your host, Caesar Flickerman and this year...** "

District by District, tributes had gone one after another for their television broadcasted interview before all of Panem. Districts One and Two had already had their turn and Three was just about to go on. Which meant Annie and Finnick were to follow soon after to represent Four. Annie stood by their mentor, Draven- the winner of the 68th Games. After this interview in an attempt to win over supporters, they had just a few more days before the games would begin.

Draven was busy giving Finnick and Annie pointers. This was the first time in a couple of days that Annie had been around Finnick, since she had done all she could to avoid all others than Draven. "Annie, sweetie, I need you to look lively." She had been spacing off, fiddling with the sequins of her blue dress that was placed upon her. After all, she had never been a big fan of being dolled up and certainly didn't like the reason she was all prettied up for the public.

Draven framed her face and smiled a bit. Honestly, the others had noticed that Draven had taken a liking to Annie, which only further added to the whisperings that included Annie Cresta's name. And with the way she looked now? Anyone other than Annie had noticed the way he eyed her. "You look beautiful, Annie. Use this to your advantage. Flaunt what you got and win over those sponsors. I know you've got what it takes." Then he kissed her forehead and ushered her to go out just as Annie's name was called.

As Annie awkwardly stumbled off to the spotlight, Draven stood beside Finnick, refusing to meet the other's eyes and staring straight ahead after Annie. Draven was the only one other than Mags who had realized Finnick's affections for Annie, but it didn't stop the mentor from liking her, too. He cleared his throat and murmured, "You keep that girl alive in there. She has no chance without you." He then fell silent, watching the mad girl as she was introduced to all of Panem.

"Annie, you look lovely, darling!" There was silence on Annie's end, so Caesar continued, "Why don't you give us a little twirl and a pose so we can get a look at that dress of yours, hmm?"

Surprisingly enough, Annie stood from her seat and as she stared off into the crowd, she saw the many smiles and intrigued faces. Someone in the crowd even yelled out for her to show off the dress. Annie glanced around at the cameras and the twirled slowly once before stopping before the crowd. A small smile could be seen as she stood off to the side and posed for everyone to see her dress. And the crowd bought it.

For the first time, people got to see Annie as a "normal" girl. There was no denying her attraction, everyone could see that. But it was rare to see the girl smile or even act in a normal situation without having an episode.

The interview began after Annie sat and Caesar asked her easy enough questions that she would answer. Then came the big question, "How do you plan on winning the Games, Annie Cresta?"

Her smiled faltered then and she stared straight into the camera before announcing, "I won't win. I don't have a chance. I'm going to die in the games. I guess I can only hope that Finnick Odair can bring the honor to our District once more."

The air had shifted amongst the crowd. No one was ever so blunt as she was and never had anyone admitted to defeat before the games even started. Even if someone knew they had no chance of survival whatsoever, they'd tell off an impressive lie to keep the ball rolling. But not Annie. She was then relieved of having to be there any further as she stepped off the stage and heading back to where Draven and Finnick stood. Before Finnick could head off, she touched his arm and murmured, "Make sure you tell them about how much you enjoy being walked by leash." She then smiled a bit and returned to Draven's side.

* * *

For a moment there, he thought that he'd gained her trust. However, just as quickly as he believed this it was gone just as fast. He sighed as she walked away, staring at her back. Everyone else had been doing the same, shocked that Annie had walked away. After all, he'd been the most desirable tribute here. Both male and female, fawning over him. Brushing his hair back, he sat down for only a moment and shook his head as he tossed the rope he'd been playing with off to the side. _'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'_ He thought to himself, chewing on the inside of his cheek until a tribute took her spot beside him.

"I bet that doesn't happen often **."** The girl was blonde; _cute._ Turning, he laughed a bit awkwardly and showed off his crooked smile before nodding his head.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Of course, the others believed that Finnick's main goal had been to get with her but that wasn't the case. At least, not _yet_. He wasn't aware of the feelings cooking inside of him at the moment; all he knew is he wanted to protect Annie at all costs.

"Gotta love those girls who play hard to get **."** The girl said, putting out her hand to shake it after saying her name. Clearly, she was showing an interest but she wasn't the only one and he could feel the daggers on their backs. Licking his lips, he introduced himself and he continued on with the charm until it was time to leave. _Thankfully._

• • • • • • • •

"You look... amazing." His stylist said, giving Finnick a 360. Smiling and proud, he clasped his hands together and stared within Finnick's eyes with his purple ones.

"Couldn't have done it without you." He wasn't aware of it yet but Finnick's suit matched Annie's. Where hers had been a beautiful royal blue, Finnick's had done the same. His tie, similar to that of a mermaid's tail as it shined in the light. Staring into the mirror, he nodded his head and returned the other's gesture with a crooked smile before he was escorted towards the stage. From behind the scenes, he could hear Caesar's voice. As per usual, he was just as lively and charismatic as ever. However, his attention was taken from him when Annie appeared. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her skin, so fair. With and without make-up, she took on the image of an angel and he had already seen her as attractive, but the dress she wore accentuated it.

"Wow..." He whispered out loud, not even realizing it. She was called on stage first and Finnick had been staring at the screen as she gave her performance. A smile, plastered on his face. He was falling in love and he didn't even know it. Chuckling softly as she twirled, he crossed his arms in approval until she'd given her speech. _She really didn't believe she'd live._ It hurt him. Knowing that she didn't have the confidence to keep going only strengthened the will to prove her wrong. Clenching his jaw, he looked down and realized that their mentor had been staring at Annie like a vulture. His words, setting him off as he narrowed his eyes.

"And I plan to." He stated, the man meeting his eyes as Finnick's brow arched. "I will protect her at all costs. Even from you."

It was then, that he promised to always put Annie's life and happiness first. Before everything; before his own. Eventually, Annie's turn had ended and Finnick was called out.

"And here we have, Finnick Odair... the winning tribute coming to return!" Caesar said, his voice loud as Finnick stepped out, giving a small wave.

When he took his seat, Finnick overlooked the faces of The Capitol and stared into their eyes. Some of them, saddened by his choice. He recognized the few, wishing that all of this had been different. Granted, he'd seen more of them than he'd liked; not everyone he'd slept with had been horrible.

"So... I must ask..." The announcer started, staring into Finnick's eyes. **"** What on earth made you do this?" He asked.

Finnick was, at first, too scared to admit his reasonings. After all, The Capitol were vultures. If he revealed the truth, they'd use it against him. Clenching his jaw, he seemed hesitant. However, he was hoping Annie was watching so he did what he had to do and told the truth. "To keep Annie Cresta alive."

Gasps were heard and the questions started. Even Caesar was at a loss for words. After a few moments passed, he asked another question. "And why is that?"

Finnick wasn't even sure. _Why_ was he doing this? Love? Admiration? Good nature? Perhaps both? Honestly, Finnick had become so protective in such a small amount of time that he didn't even know how to explain himself.

"Because she deserves more than this. She is kind... loving. She is everything and more." And then the announcers smile grew large, biting his lip as he chuckled within the microphone.

"Sounds like love." Caesar hinted.

For a moment, Finnick blushed and it must have caused an uproar because the citizens had seen it. Biting down on his lip, he gave his charming smile and his dimples revealed themselves as he looked down and shook his head. Chuckling, he reached up and then scratched the back of his neck before responding. "It does doesn't it... hm... maybe it is." He admitted, the crowed going wild.

After the interview, Finnick returned backstage and he stared over at Annie before awkwardly clearing his throat. He knew that she may want an explanation but he didn't know what to say or what to give. So instead, he retreated into the hall. He'd admitted his love to someone he'd never really met or known before the games. _How was that possible?_ His mind had been so clouded; confused. Furrowing his brows, he took a moment to himself and stepped to one of the balconies. An avox, keeping close. The wind brushed against his cheeks, turning his nose a slight pink as he stared out into the city. The lights, beautiful and shimmering like a Christmas tree. His stomach was doing flips and turns and that's when Finnick wondered, ... _Is this what love feels like?_

* * *

And this concludes Chapter 1. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter! We appreciate reviews with anything you may have enjoyed, constructive criticism, or questions you may have. Thanks again!


End file.
